The Twelve Worlds of Love
by allie's hope
Summary: A twelve part romantic story chronicling all twelve Weasley grandchildren in their love escapades. Each chapter is a one shot with a heavy dose of LoVeLoVeLoVe.
1. Victoire and Teddy

**A short snippet into the mind of Victoire Weasley. Her thoughts on her love for a certain man... Thank you to _DaughterofHermes130_ and thank you to _misswhiteblack_ for this wonderful challenge. And of course I will not forget the disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Not one speck. Thanks JKR!**

He loved me and thus I was loved. Love: once foreign, now proverbial, once inaccessible, now mine, and all because of him. Some fate had thrown us together and given me a chance to find contentment in my tangled world and maybe in return I would be his saviour as well.

He had been around me since before I could remember. Besides my mother's enveloping aroma of cinnamon and roses, his was my favourite. He was red wine and the ocean. For me it was adventure and the scent of my home, for him it was long drunk nights by the ocean wondering why the world was as it was.

But by the next morning he would be fine; the heaviness would be lifted off his shoulders and the defeated sighs would be missing from his every step. Instead he would waltz towards me, grasp my hand and sweep me effortlessly into his arms as he hummed old show tunes and spun me round and round.

He was my old-fashioned lover boy.

In the summer it was dinner wherever we could find food and then dancing into the morning. When the snow came, usually by late December, it was sleigh rides through London, marvelling at the world of Muggles and the lives they led.

But no matter what the season, his lips were the last thing I tasted and his arms the last I felt. His love would follow me home and stay with me until I fell asleep dreaming of his sweet caress and honest eyes.

Yet still, on the nights we did spend together, curled close in his small run down house, I saw him. On most nights the emptiness of the pillow beside me would creep furtively into my dreams and reaching out for his warm chest and his callused hands I would find nothing but pulled back covers and a door left open ajar.

He didn't know it, but on those nights where his absence left me lying awake, I would find myself at the window, watching my beautiful old-fashioned lover boy drown himself in the red of wine and salt of the sea.

His sorrows were secrets and my knowledge was hidden. I did not ask him why nor did I tell him that I knew. And by the next day my worry was erased and replaced by his tugging smile and wonderful melodies.

Before him, and all his complicated stories, I was alone. I was cold to the world, out shone by a beautiful mother and artistic sister, by an intelligent brother and chivalrous father. But then he noticed me. After years of only tentative conversations across games of Exploding Snaps and unfamiliar glances across the garden, he held my hand and told me he wanted to fall in love with me.

Maybe if I could tell that naïve teenage girl of his tormented soul then she wouldn't have accepted his offer to fall in love. But then if told her of his flaws I would be challenged not to tell of his wonders as well. Of his heart breaking touch, his charming whisper, of his serenading footsteps and his overflow of kindness.

And If I warned my younger self of the man he really was, my warning would only be to never lose him and to always love him.

It would be to always love my old-fashioned lover boy…my Teddy.

* * *

_Thank you so very much for reading and as always I hope you liked it. This (and maybe it's obvious) was my first time writing Teddy or Victoire so I'm wishing for the best!_

_ Allie..._

**_ ps. Review Review Review!_**


	2. Dominique and Elliott

**Its been quite a while since I've updated this story. Hope it fits! This chapter is about Dominique Weasley and Seamus Finnegan's son. Hope it is enjoyable!**

_Disclaimer: I don't anything except that which I own._**  
**

* * *

It isn't long before I find myself panicking.

The willingly consumed alcohol I drank an hour ago has ceased to warm my chest and now does nothing but cast a hazy veil across my thoughts and senses.

I am only ever afraid of one thing. He is the only thing that scares me. Elliott Dean Finnigan is my only weakness. He can make me more drunk than any liquor and more confused than an hour of Transfiguration class.

Although this get together was supposed to be for Hufflepuffs only, I notice a growing crowd of people around the door into the common area, and it sets me on edge.

I cling furtively to Emilie Longbottom's arm hoping that if I hold tight enough maybe some of her spontaneity and optimism will rub off on my rational and reasonable persona. She begins to walk forward and instantly I know this is not a leisurely walk around the room to admire the beauty of the artwork. Her steps are too determined and focused to be anything but a drive towards someone she has spotted.

We have made it across the common room and are almost at the open window when I notice someone leaning back into the overbearing curtains. They seem to swallow him alive and it takes me a few seconds of brow furrowing and intense concentration for my disjointed mind to realize who it is.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the hair is a sharp and poignant brown and not a messy, illustrious copper.

"James!" Emilie exclaims, drawing the attention of a few younger students, eager to socialize in their drunken stupor. "What are you doing here without saying hello to me?" Emilie feigns offence.

"I got so wrapped up," I stifle a laugh, imagining the ostentatious curtains enveloping him in their heaviness, "in the party. I was just talking to Elliott but he seems to have left me alone."

And then James seems to notice the quieter of the two of us and his attention is confined to me and me only. "In fact, I think he might have gone looking for you." I dig my nails into Emilie's arm and she shakes me off, taking a step towards her boyfriend.

"Go find him Dom. Enough is enough." Emilie was suddenly serious and I wondered if maybe my attempt to draw some of the carelessness out of my compatriot had worked. In fact, I was feeling, if just a little, more courageous.

"Alright, I will." I agreed. "But what am I supposed to say? Thanks for being so nice to me and for kissing me that other time that I was really, really drunk? Is that honestly the best thing to say?"

Emilie laughed and I felt a bubble of irritation rise in the back of my throat. She was hanging off of James while he placed kisses along her neck. How confident she was, how easy it was for her and how difficult it was for me to talk to a boy I had known all my life.

"Do whatever feels right." Emilie responded before being spun back into the hungry curtains followed by an equally starved James Potter.

I teetered away wondering if I had ever done anything that simply felt right besides being with Elliott. Everything about me was calculated: my hair, my dress, my shoes and how many holes my ears had pierced into them. The only time I ever let myself be free was while creating art and in the presence of Elliott, however much I regretted it afterwards.

Amidst my murmuring and swaying I failed to recognize the beautiful boy heading straight for me. I tried to sound his name, say anything, but all I could spit out was a distorted sound muffled by the raucous of the party.

Now we are close. To close for me to think lucidly and his lips are at my ear; his warm breath mingling with my already irrational thoughts. "Let's go somewhere alone, Dom."

We were near the door to the second common area: a more secluded and private area that only senior Hufflepuff were allowed in. His hand had inconspicuously laced with mine and I had not protested as we fell into the den.

Suddenly his hands were on my face, and it was a soft touch. Not eager or impatient like usual, but a caress and embrace. His breath was fresh, light in the absence of alcohol, and his mouth hovered inches away from mine.

"Hi," he whispers seductively, a smile tugging playfully at his unsymmetrical lips. "You look beautiful tonight."

My cheeks grow warm, blood rushing to the surface tainting my pale complexion an embarrassing shade of pink. He leans in and I can't help but hope for his lips to crash into mine but instead they rest themselves delicately on my cheeks. A pleasured sigh escapes from between my lips and Elliott pulls back.

"James said you wanted to talk." Elliott explains and although it does not show, I am furious on the inside with my conniving friends, probably sharing a good laugh right now.

Too proud to affirm his suggestion, I stutter over a clarification. "Well, I just thought we should define just exactly what it is that we are doing." I take a breath. "These frivolous escapades are testing and challenging for me to wrap my head around."

Elliott is now chuckling to himself and I have worked myself up into a manner of frustration and undignified pride.

"You, of all people, should know how I like things to go according to a plan." I pleaded.

Elliott placed a strong hand on either side of my waist and tingling sensation spread from where his fingers pressured my waist.

"Tonight, let's forget explanations and let's just be. Like how we used to spend hours playing King and Queen in that tree fort of yours, let's be free." Elliott persuaded.

I looked coyly up from under my spidery eyelashes, considering his appeal. "But just for tonight, Elliott. And then we really do have to talk."

Elliott pulled me close to his body, our chests pressed together and our legs becoming increasingly tangled. I flicked my wand at the door, hoping that no one would try too hard to undo my simple locking charm.

He kissed me gently at first, but a desire and craving for more soon became apparent. I was scared, just like I always was that maybe the next kiss would be the one to break the straw, the one to push me from infatuation to love.

I think he must have sensed my sudden wariness because he pulled back from kissing my temple and looked deeply into my shy eyes. We were only inches apart, me lying on top of him, him pressed down onto an ornate chesterfield.

"Let me be there for you Dom." Elliott brushed my long hair back behind my ear. "Let me be your hero."

Unexpectedly, a tear fell from my eye and landed on his exposed collarbone. I knew why I was afraid. I knew why I couldn't let that last doubt go. I didn't want to depend on someone. I was perfectly capable of surviving on my own and I was afraid someone else would only complicate that.

"I am so sorry Elliott." I had no excuses to give him; I only had the truth for him as he kissed me with enough passion to build cities.

He hushed me concernedly and tucked me down between himself and the back of the couch. "You don't have to apologize for anything." He kissed my nose, more delicate than the lilies sprinkled around our garden in the springtime and more lovingly than I had ever experienced.

I had no idea where this sudden affectionate and devoted side of Elliott was coming from, and in truth I was almost bewildered. But if I was confused about the new side of Elliott, I was crystal clear on my feelings and what I had to say to him.

"Elliott," I swallowed any doubt I had back towards my racing heart and tucked my head underneath his cheekbone, my chin resting on his shoulder, "I love you. And I want you to know that I want to be with you. I want to prove to everyone else that they shouldn't have ever counted us out. I want –"

Before I could finish, his steady finger was pushed against my flush lips and he was smiling a cheek to cheek smile.

"We can beat them Dom. We can be together," Elliott grazed my forehead with his lips, "because I love you too."

* * *

**Was that too cheesey?! I kind of feel like it might have been. I also feel as though my portrayal of Dom is a little different than she is normally portrayed, however thats how I like her.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**allie  
**


End file.
